Love's Not So Purrfect
by mandybljd
Summary: Shino finds a cat. Sakura's twin sister comes to town. Shino falls for her. But Yuri has a secret. She is the cat! She also can't talk.Will she tell Shino before it's too late?
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Love's Not So Purrfect.

The streets of Konoha were dead silent, setting the semi-darkened village with eerie ghost town apathy. The sounds of footsteps echoed through the inhibited alleyways as a young man made his way home. **Shino Aburame. Spiky onyx hair. Brown eyes. 19 yrs. Old. Strong, but silent heir to the Aburame clan. Hides behind a high collar and a pair of black specs.**

Getting the feeling of being watched, he turned his head slightly. Sensing nothing, the bug-clan heir continued on his way. Something in the shadows shifted, Shino catching it out of the corner of his eyes. _Just being paranoid,_ he thought,_ yeah that's i-Crash!_

He spun around quickly, his eyes darting around wildly. Everything was silent until-"Meow." Shino looked down, his eyes resting on a small-cat? He raised an eyebrow, as the feline looked up at him. He picked it up by its neck and brought it to eye level. The Aburame noticed that its leg was wrapped with a bandage. Knowing his conscience would come back to haunt him if he left it there, he wrapped it into his arms and continued home.

"Yuri!" A young woman called out, looking around her apartment. **Sakura Haruno. Pink hair. Green eyes. 18 yrs old. Smart and studious apprentice of the 5th Hokage, Tsunade. Has a huge crush on a certain raven haired shinobi. **"Yuri!" She called out again. _Where did that sister of mine disappear to? She just got here for crying out loud! _The pink haired kuniochi sighed.

Shino woke up, feeling oddly warm, a pair of soft, silky, white arms wrapped around his stomach. He opened his eyes to find them covered by pink strands of hair. _What the…? _He carefully got out of bed , dressed, then stared at the sleeping form on his bed. Pink hair. White shin.

"Sakura?"

The girl's eyes shot open. She quickly stumbled out of bed, wrapping a sheet around her. Shino observed her more carefully as she stared fearfully at him. Her hair was pink with a couple of strands of red, curvy at the ends, but was a little longer than Sakura's. The Aburame also noticed that her eyes were blue and not green…so if this wasn't Sakura…who was she? Shino slowly walked out of the room. He returned and the girl closed her eyes, clutching the sheet tightly under her chin. He walked over to her, his footsteps causing her to flinch.

"Here."

She opened her eyes and blinked. Shino held up a pile of neatly folded clothing in front of her.

"Clothes."


	2. Part 2

Love's Not So _Purr_fect

Part 2

Shino Aburame tapped his fingers lightly on the table, patiently waiting for whoever it was in his room to get dressed. As he waited, he pondered on whether or not this girl was some sort of cousin to the young Haruno and if not what was the connection, if there was one, between them.

He began to rub his temples gently. They had begun to throb painfully from the excessive amount of thought he put into the matter. Taking a deep breath in, he cleared his mind, before breathing out.

Before another thought could come to mind, he heard his door open and his kikai confirming that it was the girl. He lifted his head to acknowledge her presence as she entered the room.

Pushing his glasses back from the brink of his nose, Shino examined her thoroughly. She was wearing some of his mother's clothing, a kimono style , black and white, short sleeved shirt with the matching shorts. He also noticed that she had fixed her hair into 2 spiky pig tails, and faintly wondered if Sakura would look as appealing with them as she did. She had her hands behind her back, as though she had been punished and Shino couldn't help but think it was anything but cute.

He sighed as his thoughts returned to the task at hand. He got up and motioned for her to follow him which she did quietly.

Entering the bustling streets, Shino looked around, hoping to spot Sakura somewhere. As though she had read his mind, she appeared in the clearing.

He grabbed the girl's hand and lead her over. "Sakura," he greeted as he stopped in front of her, the girl still behind him.

"Hi, Shino." She answered distractedly, as she turned her head in every direction possible.

"I think I have something that belongs to you." He pulled the girl in front of him and took a step back as Sakura squealed in delight.

"Oh, Shino! Thank you! I hope she wasn't any trouble. Where did you find her?" She held onto her shoulders.

"No, she wasn't any trouble, Sakura." Shino flushed as he continued. "I didn't exactly find her…I woke up and she was there."

"Oh, well. Sorry about that." Sakura looked at her. "This is my sister, Yuri. Yuri, this is Shino." Sakura gestured toward him. Yuri just nodded.** Yuri Haruno. Pink hair with red streaks. Blue eyes. 18 yrs old. Twin of Sakura Haruno, older by a day. Bubbly and full of life, Yuri is a Jounin with special abilities.**

"She doesn't talk?" He inquired. Sakura just shook her head. "No, but she understands very good."

Yuri nodded her head in agreement, making Shino chuckle lightly. She was just so cute. A little _too_ cute, it seemed.

"Well, we'd better get going. I have to get back to the hospital. Thanks again, Shino." He just nodded and watched as they disappeared into the crowd.

The day seemed to go by faster than usual, making Shino wonder where exactly _did_ the day go?

As he entered his room, he felt something brush against his legs and was surprised to find the white cat or rather _kitten_ there.

"Where were you off to today, huh?" The feline followed as he jumped onto his bed and curled up next to him. As she began to purr, Shino shifted his attention to her. "Hungry, are you?"

After setting up some food and water near the foot of the bed, Shino settled down again and sighed closing his eyes. "Yuri…" he murmured as he drifted off to sleep. The cat finished and upon hearing it's name, bounced onto Shino's stomach, curled up and went to sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

**a/n: sorry if it took long to update…I was….lazy and had writer's block.**


	3. Part 3

Love's Not So _Purr_fect

Part 3

Shino stirred, turning to his side, feeling a weight on top of him, stopping him from doing so. He cracked an eye, taking in the view of a pink and red highlighted mass.

_What the-?_ It was the second time in two days that he had woken up to this rather...unexpected surprise of the same girl...who was again completely nude. "Yuri?" Shino watched as she stirred, slowly opening up her eye. She gave him a shy little smile, and Shino just nodded. " Good mor-"

Suddenly the door opened, revealing the head of the Aburame household. " **BREAKFAST! ** Wake up, son! Come down and eat something so we can-**AHHHH!**" **Shibi Aburame. Dark hair. Onyx eye. White coat. 39 yrs old. Father of Shino Aburame. Jounin. Currently speechless, staring.**

Shino looked down, instantly regretting it as he caught an eye view of Yuri's nude form. He coughed and shifted his gaze to his father's. " Dad I -"

Shibi held his hands out, backing out of the room slowly. " Sorry, son. Should've knocked....um. You two come down to breakfast...ah...whe- when you're ready."

With a soft click, Shino was left with Yuri in a peaceful silence. "Um..." Shino sighed ,thinking about what his father could be thinking and the implication that followed. " I'll be right back." He made to get up, but hesistated not wanting her to be left by herself. " Will you be ok?"

She nodded and rolled over to curled up on his pillow. After a few moments, her breathing evened out and Shino quietly left the room.

Making his way down the stairs, he sighed, mentally trying to prepare himself. Taking a left, he entered the dining room and sat across his father, who seemed rather calm, drinking some sweet tea. There was a moment of awkward silence before-

"Son, who was that cutely nude girl in bed with you?" Shibi watched as his son's face turned many shades of red.

"DAD!!!" Shino huffed. "She's-!.....that's beside-!....what are you-?!"

Shibi chuckled at his son's indignant expression before raising a hand to stop his sputtering words.

"Shino, calm down. I was just joking."

Shino took a breath and slumped back into the chair.

"So...who is she?" The older Aburame waited patiently, and Shino sighed noting the curious expression his father was showing.

"Her name's Yuri Haruno, Sakura's twin." He explained, as his father raised an eyebrow at the surname. Then the older Aburame nodded.

"Well, when you're ready, come meet me in the forest." Finishing his cup, he made to leave before pausing at the door.

"Oh and son? Make sure you and you're ...._friend_ are dressed _appropriately_ the next time I catch you two together." With a wink he walked out of the door.

"DAD!!!!!!"

Shibi chuckled as he heard his son's cry, shaking his head. With a _poof! _He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Shino made his way back to his room. Closing the door quietly behind him, he watched at Yuri's petite form sleeping.

He decided to shower and dress before waking her a half hour later.

"Yuri?" He whispered, shaking her shoulder gently. He couldn't help but smile as she stretched out, before opening her eyes and smiling sleepily up at him.

"Here are some clothes." He held up the bundle to show her said contents, before placing them back on the side of the bed. " Why don't you shower and change? I'll wait for you downstairs."

She nodded and he smiled, patting her head gently before leaving the room.

Half an hour later, Shino looked up at Yuri made her way down the stairs and into the dining room. Breakfast was still a little warm and the two dined together before a knock at the door sounded.

"Be right back." Yuri nodded and began to nibble on some toast as Shino rose and answered the door.

Opening it up, Shino blinked. _Surprise, surprise_.

"Good morning, Sakura."

Sakura smiled and waved, looking slightly tired and put out. " Morning Shino. Say, by any chance have you seen my sister?"

Shino nodded and gestured for her to come in. Closing the door behind them, he lead the way to the dining room, Sakura quickly jumping on her sis.

"Yuri! You scared me big sister!"

Yuri gave an apologetic smile, but patted Sakura's head lovingly.

"Would you like some breakfast Sakura?" Shino offered politely, resuming his place at the table.

"Sure." He offered her a plate, which she took thankfully. "Thanks."

They exchanged light conversation before Shino realized that he had forgotten about meeting his father. He stood up and excused himself.

"Sorry for leaving, but I have something I have to attend to with my father." He gave a brief nod to the two of them. He was about to reach out and pat Yuri but thought better of it. " When you're done here, you can just leave everything, though I do ask that you lock up."

"Sure thing Shino." Sakura replied, with a nod from Yuri. And with that, he left.

"Yuri! You have to be more careful!" Sakura scolded, a hand on her hip.

Yuri rolled her eyes lightly, and giggled. Sakura sighed as she watched her sister transform into a little white kitty and her voice filled her head.

_Little sister you worry too much._

_**a/n: sorry for the long wait guys, but I finally found my muse again...so I'm updating my stories. Please R&R**_


	4. Part 4

Love's Not So _Purr_fect.

Part 4

**a/n: See? I am updating more frequently now. Please R&R!**

The crowded, bustling streets of Konoha were alive as villagers and ninja alike went about their daily business. A small white kitten took in the the view, making it's way through the winding streets, avoiding getting stepped on by large people towering above her.

Noticing a familiar head of silver hair, she followed the figure closely. The person, immediately getting the sense of being followed, turned and watched in amusement as the very thing that followed him crashed into his ankles with a soft bump!

"Meeeeoooow!" The kitty rubbed it's head with it's paws, setting itself in from of the figure. "Well what do we have here?" A body bent down and a hand curled around the fur near the neck, bringing the stalker to eye level.

"Glad to see you're back, Yuri." Kakashi ( yeah like you didn't know -_-) watched as the kitten blinked intelligently, before licking the tip of his nose.

Adjusting the kitten, so that she was sitting in the palm of his hand, he turned and continued on his way .

_Oh Kakashi sensei, ohayo! _

Kakashi smiled and nodded. " Ohayo. When did you get back?" _Two days ago._ He only nodded. " And the witch?" He watched as the kitten stiffened and her eyes slitting, growling . _Elusive...._

Kakashi stopped at his favorite 'adult only' bookstore and placed the kitten down on the ground. "I'm sure the anbu will find her and the spell will be lifted."

The kitten only brushed against his ankles, and purred, before jumping unto the ledge of a wall and began walking away. Although Yuri and Sakura were twins, Yuri had turned out to be the most advanced of the two, becoming an Anbu at 16.

There had been Yuri, studying ambitiously to become a great ninja, whereas Sakura who had been more content to just oogle at a certain dark haired, brooding teen. The fact that there had been no sibling rivalry amazed everyone, but Kakashi knew that no matter what sisters like that wouldn't let a little thing like that come between them. It was unfortunate then when the tragedy occurred to the older Haruno. He watched it until it was just a speckled dot and walked into the shop.

Yuri returned to Shino's home, slipping through his window from a nearby branch. She jumped onto his soft bed, pawing the blankets into a ball, yawning before drifting of to sleep.

Shino dragged himself into bed after an extremely long day of training with his father. Just as he was about to lay down a soft "Meow." sounded from the bundle of sheets.

He shuffled it around, before a white furry mass pounced on him. He could only smile, patting the kitten's head, receiving purrs of appreciation.

"Yeah, missed you too." He dropped his hand and left to shower, coming back in a half hour. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed the cat still in the position he left it in. looking as though it was ...thinking? No, that's impossible. Shino argued with himself.

Cat's don't think....at least they never looked like they were. Shino laughed at himself, before settling in bed, cuddling around the little kitty. Cats talking....yeah right. Just being silly.

"Good night." Shino muttered, closing his eyes, unprepared for what occurred next.

_Good night._

Shino's eyes snapped open and laid still, too afraid to move as he watched the kitten prop it's head up and give the tip of his nose.

"Wh-what?"


End file.
